


None of Their Business

by Petchricor



Series: Trans Girl Yandereplier [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Dark gets protectively angry, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Transphobia, Transgender, it's only mentioned, trans yan, wilford is silent when he's too tired to function
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petchricor/pseuds/Petchricor
Summary: Yandere comes home with a black eye and her fathers are not pleased





	None of Their Business

Dark silently sipped his coffee as he read the reports of the day at the kitchen table as usual. It was passed the time when most the other egos had their dinners so it was peaceful and quiet for once, thank god. The only sound was Wilford’s humming as he made them something to eat. Dark wasn’t entirely certain what it was but it smelled good and that was enough for him.

He heard someone quietly enter the kitchen but didn’t look up from the report, merely frowning. He really hoped it wasn’t a Jim, his shell would surely crack if they broke something. Again. They didn’t move from the doorway, the only clue that they were still there being the shift of feet on tile. Dark scowled. Great, they wanted something. He really didn’t want to put up with this right now.

“Oh my god!” Dark tensed at Wilford’s shrill yell. He lowered the report to see what had Wilford so panicked. Ringing filled the room at the sight of a Yan with a dark black eye and a chipped lip, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Christ almighty. Come on, sit down.” Wilford led Yan over to the table and sat her down. “I’ll get some ice.” He hurried over to the freezer.

“What happened,” Dark said slowly, trying to rein in his shell. Yan sniffled and wiped away her tears, wincing a little when she pressed too hard on her bruise.

“S-Some assholes at school, that’s all,” she mumbled. Wilford handed her a bag of ice with a frown.

“Why’d they hit you?” Wilford asked gently, sitting next to her and rubbing her shoulder. Yan put the ice to her eye, wincing a little at how cold it was.

“Because I wore a skirt to class.” Dark felt his blood boil, his being glitching a bit. He could feel his shell start to crack but was brought back to reality when Yan sobbed quietly. “They t-tried to lift my skirt t-to see if I had a d-dick or not.” Wilford and Dark shared a look, silently agreeing to deal with this matter as soon as possible but right now they had a crying teenager to calm down.

“Oh honey,” Wilford cooed softly, hugging her close and rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. Dark took a deep breath, trying to keep his aura under control as he watched Wilford comfort Yan. He always had been better at that, after all. After eating the Mac n Cheese Wilford had made the three off them went off too bed.

“I can’t stand human beings sometimes,” Dark hissed under his breath as he buttoned up his nightshirt. Wilford grunted in response, a mix of too tired and too pissed to really form sentences at the moment. “What’s it to them what she wears anyway? It’s well within the rules and it’s none of their business either!” Wilford kissed his cheek and Dark sighed. “You’re right, it’s not like we can do anything about it right now.” Wilford smiled and patted his shoulder. They turned to the door when they heard a knock. Dark growled irritably. “ _What_?”

“Um,” Yan poked her head in, hair hiding most of her face as it usual. Dark’s aura softened and he went over to her, kindly ushering her into the room a bit more.

“Yes, Shōjo?” he asked gently, watching her relax when it was made clear she wasn’t interrupting them or anything like that.

“I know I’m like, way to old for this but, um...can I sleep with you guys?” she asked, her voice softer than usual. Dark glanced over at Wilford, who just smiled his approval. He turned back to Yan.

“Certainly. Come on, we were just about to get into bed.” Yan followed Dark silently to the bed as Wilford turned the lights off. Once the lights were off they got into bed, Yan having placed herself between them. Dark closed his eyes with a quiet sigh as he contemplated what to do to those brats.

His eyes snapped back open when Yan curled up against his chest with a soft smile. Usually she’d been snuggled up with Wilford, since he was warmer, so he was rightfully taken off guard. Dark looked at Wilford, who was just smiling at him. Dark rolled his eyes, wrapping one arm around his daughter and reaching out with the other to hold Wilford’s hand before closing his eyes again.

They could go scare those bratty kids shitless in the morning before school started.

**Author's Note:**

> and that's a wrap!
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment below, be good and if you can't be good dont get caught


End file.
